<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will always love you by iappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833060">i will always love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iappy/pseuds/iappy'>iappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Sad, Sad Josie :(, They Are Idiots, after s2 Hope is awake, i haven't decided if this gets happy ending or sad ending yet, idk what I did, kind of unrequited love, someone may or may not die at end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iappy/pseuds/iappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the person you love is in danger and that may lead to their death?</p><p> <br/>you will try to save them whatever it takes right?</p><p> <br/>that's what Josie saltzman is going to do save her reason to live even if that may lead to her own end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know why i did this, it's not sad yet it's just introduction to the story anyways i hope you enjoy and please spare me if i made any grammatical errors 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would you do if the person you love is in danger and that may lead to their death?</p><p> </p><p>you will try to save them whatever it takes right?</p><p> </p><p>that's what Josie saltzman is going to do save her reason to live even if that may lead to her end.</p><p> </p><p>spoiler alert she is literally going to sell her soul to satan </p><p> </p><p>you will say she is crazy to do this and maybe it's true because she indeed share a crazy love for Hope mikaelson, infact so crazy love that she is ready to drown herself to death if it means her Hope gets to end up at the shore. </p><p> </p><p>now you'll think how could Hope let Josie to sacrifice her life?</p><p> </p><p>answer to this question is quite painful because Hope mikaelson doesn't know Josie salzman loves her unconditionally, she still thinks landon is her epic love, which is actually a lie she is telling herself.</p><p> </p><p>now a new question arises why is she lying to herself? </p><p> </p><p>because love is something that is easy to happen at any point of time but it is very difficult to accept, and here in Hope's case she can never imagine in her wildest dreams that someone so sweet and caring like Josie saltzman can love her back.. so only option left was to move on and forget her feeling for brunette and find someone easy to love, someone who would never leave her or more like who could never die, someone like Landon kirby.</p><p> </p><p>so after pushing her love for Josie in a darkest corner of her heart Hope mikaelson is ready to love and protect Landon kirby. she convinced herself that landon is the epic love that she promised her mother to find one day. </p><p> </p><p>but is she happy now? </p><p> </p><p>ofcourse she is happy she have finally fulfilled her mother's promise and living her life to the fullest isn't she? or this is just another lie she is telling herself? </p><p> </p><p>whatever Hope do to stop herself from loving Josie her love for brunette always resurfaces whenever she hear her laughing at her stupid jokes, whenever she smiles at her while passing in hallways, or when she secretly bakes cookies for kids and she sings to them while playing her ukelele, and at the moment when they make eye contact from miles away and she still manage lose herself in those beautiful brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>are these feelings mutual? does josie feel like drowning in those ocean blues eyes? yes ofcourse, she loved Hope since she was 13 and why wouldn't she love her? after all Hope is most beautiful girl in school.</p><p> </p><p>but is that the only reason she loves her?</p><p> </p><p>ofcourse not, she sees Hope that no one else can see the one who is carefree, kind, innocent, who secretly loves to read romantic stories in darkest corner of library, dance in rain, draw with kids, steal her favorite peanut butter cookies thinking no one will notice her, but she was wrong because there was a pair of beautiful brown eyes that always admire her from afar, who never wants her to leave her site. </p><p> </p><p>now you must be wondering why these two hearts who love each other and yearns for each other are still so far away? </p><p> </p><p>it's simple because where is the fun in perfect love story where two people meet fell in love and have their happy ever after, nah it's no fun because it's too easy to get. a true love story is always incomplete.</p><p> </p><p>and also difficult love is the purest form of love because either you have to fight for it...</p><p> </p><p>or you have to let it go</p><p> </p><p>which is the option josie saltzman chose, to let go, she accepted the fact hope mikaelson can never be hers that Hope and landon are made for each other even if it breaks her heart into million little pieces that will take eternity to collect or maybe she don't want to collect them at all.</p><p> </p><p>she made peace with her unrequited love and decided to love her from afar like she did all these years. </p><p> </p><p>if Hope is happy with Landon then she is also happy to see her happy. so she is decides to leave those pieces on floor atleast this loving from afar idea will stop her from going totally insane. </p><p> </p><p>But universe don't want them to live a peaceful life, universe wants to lead them towards a storm that would either leave them shattered or bring them together. universe wants to write a true story not a perfect love story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you’ll like this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>josie saltzman never knew magic could be so overwhelming and dangerous at same time, she always thought of it as a gift from nature but now she only thinks of it as a curse. the magic that once gave her pleasure now scares shit out her. she feels like she would go dark again even if she perform a simple fire spell. </p><p> </p><p>she couldn't trust herself to do magic after she almost killed Lizzie, Alyssa chang and Hope, her Hope whom she couldn't have thought to hurt in thousand years was once swinging helpless a few feet above a wooden pole ready to go through her heart. how could she allow her dark self to let her fall? what if lizzie didn't got there in time? she would've lost her. </p><p> </p><p>it's been a week since she axed her dark side or since lizzie performed the spell to transfer her black magic into<br/>
the necromancer. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was scared of her and every normal person<br/>
would be after what she did, she burned down a whole school, teamed up with the necromancer, tried to merge with her sister, threatened to kill all of them and she did kill Alyssa chang.</p><p> </p><p>she feels extremely lucky that Alyssa is still alive because if she died for real she could never be the same. she would've become a monster... if she already isn't one. </p><p> </p><p>to be honest Josie wants to run away from all these different types of stares, the stares that were filled with sympathy, anger, fear, worry, hopelessness and every other emotion but these stares lack one thing she crave for the most, love. </p><p> </p><p>she knows she deserves all this after what she did. others may forgive her but she is never going to forgive herself for being manipulated so easily, for secretly doing black magic, for being jealous, for losing control like this, and for almost losing her Hope, her everything.</p><p> </p><p>maybe she should run away. what is left for her here anyways?</p><p> </p><p>everyone is probably scared of her if not hate her, lizzie and her dad thinks she is like a fragile thing that will break with a single touch, her mom may not even know what happened here, super squad thinks it is best to keep her away from monster stuff or she'll lose control again. </p><p> </p><p>she can't deny that she herself was scared that dark Josie would once again take control even though she killed her in the fairytale with her own hands but she couldn't trust herself anymore, she even locked her magic away in a coin. </p><p> </p><p>every student in salvatore school knows Landon kirby woke Hope mikaelson with they call a "true lovers kiss". Josie wished it was her not him. </p><p> </p><p>But the thing that hurts her the most is Hope, who is avoiding her since she woke up. She didn't even look her way anymore, it is like Josie saltzman doesn't exist for Hope mikaelson. where did it all went so wrong? maybe this was another gift from Dark Josie, maybe she did lost her Hope, her everything.</p><p> </p><p>this gave her another reason to run away. </p><p> </p><p>yes she will run away. </p><p> </p><p>she will run away from all the guilt, sadness, hurt, Hope, maybe it will make breathing a little bit easier for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this was short but there are longer chapters coming so stay with me folks it will get better!! also sorry for slow updates</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope it was okay, anyways my twitter username is @dumbhosie<br/>oh and also tell me if i should continue this story...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>